UH OH! Spaghettios!
by abstow89
Summary: There's a reason why no one invites Flippy to lunch...well, in this case, four reasons.


**Happy Tree Friends in…**

**UH OH! Spaghettios!**

**This week featuring…Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky, and Flippy.**

**A/N: **Flippy's my favorite character! Therefore, I have made a fanfic about him.

**Edit: I finally figured out Flaky was a girl, which was why I kept saying him/her earlier. Although rumors still swirl that she's a guy…**

**How's 'bout we just say Flaky's a hedgehog and leave it at that.**

It was lunchtime in the Happy Tree Friends neighborhood, and Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, and Flaky were gathering around to have lunch. Giggles and Cuddles were laughing and flicking mashed potatoes at each other with their spoons. Flaky was singing to herself while putting a pork chop in a frying pan. Petunia was struggling to open a can of spaghettios with boiling water in a pot. All of a sudden, Flippy came in and greeted everyone, waving his hand to his friends. Everyone else did the same. Flippy sniffed the air and his mouth started watering, hoping that he would taste the pork chops soon.

Flaky suddenly began to step back and shout when the grease began to pop her on the face. Flaky accidentally set the temperature too high and the grease was flying everywhere.

"Huh?" muttered Flippy.

He suddenly went into a gaze and had a flashback of the war, thinking of all the gunshots and explosions he witnessed, the falling of his comrades…the animals he killed. The grease popping sounded loud enough to be considered gunshots and it suddenly made Flippy go crazy. He started growling and hissing loudly, ready to attack anyone and everyone he came into contact with.

Then he screamed and charged towards the stove. Flippy grabbed the pot of boiling water and threw it at Giggles' face, burning her severely and blinding her. She screamed loudly and fell on the floor, holding her face. Flaky ran away to go hide somewhere and Cuddles began to run around the kitchen, screaming. Petunia was about to run out the door, but Flippy grabbed Petunia's hair and dragged her towards the stove. He laughed evilly and shoved the can of spaghettios in her mouth, then dunked her head face down in the pan.

Flippy turned the stove setting to high and watched as Petunia continued to scream horribly. After waiting a few seconds, the back of her head exploded, spreading brain and skull fragments everywhere (not to mention a bunch of hot spaghettios). Flippy growled and grabbed the two spoons Giggles and Cuddles were using. He slowly walked over to Giggles and jammed the spoons into her eyes. She screamed as loud as Petunia and Flippy began to scoop her eyes out, stretching her retinal cords almost by one foot. Normally, the cord would just snap…but instead, her whole brain came through her face, revealing an empty skull.

Flippy tripped Cuddles and dragged him towards the sink, laughing evilly again. Then he threw him against the wall and his body fell into the garbage disposal. Cuddles groaned and slowly came to consciousness, seeing Flippy with his finger on the switch.

"NO! NO!"

Flippy flipped the switch and the garbage disposal turned on. Cuddles began to scream when his body was slowly sucked into the disposal, spraying blood, bones and organs all over the kitchen. Flippy felt good about himself, breathing heavily and walking through the house, searching for his last victim.

Flaky locked herself in the closet with the lights off. She was scared, whimpering like crazy over what she just heard. Flaky stopped shuddering and slowly opened the door a little, looking to see if Flippy was still outside. Flaky sighed with relief, thinking that Flippy had left the house. She turned around and gasped when she saw a set of green eyes. She quickly turned on the lights and sighed again when it turned out to be two glow in the dark marbles. Suddenly the lights shut _themselves_ off.

"Huh?"

The lights were turned on again by Flippy, who was in the closet. He was staring directly into Flaky's eyes, smiling devilishly and growling under his throat. Flaky screamed.

* * *

Flippy was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of spaghettios (covered with Petunia's brains and blood) and the pork chop covered with spaghettios. He burped loudly after finishing his meal and sighed with satisfactory. Sure, he just killed four animals, but look at it this way:

He wasn't the one who had to clean up the kitchen.


End file.
